Luminous Blood Moon
by Azursutle
Summary: A steamy tale about a confrontation between a kitsune and a wolf. One-shot! Yaoi.Smut.PWP.


_**Warnings: PWP, Smut, Hardcore Yaoi, Lemon (Graphic(?) Rough Sex), Bondage(?), etc.**_

**If I haven't scared you off yet, then enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>+Luminous Blood Moon+<span>**

The crimson moon glows like an ominous orb in the pitch black sky. There are no signs of any rain clouds and the stars are nowhere to be seen.

A breeze blows softly through the large trees, making their leaves rustle, shattering the silence. The grass sways with the wind and the crickets chirp with delight.

A strange young man with red clothing is meditating in the middle of the wide clearing, unperturbed by the darkness of the night and the woods surrounding him. He ignores the grass blades that seem to be pricking into his tan skin. His light blond hair shines with an unnatural orange gleam, thanks to the red moonlight. His perky fox ears betray his emotions as they twitch nervously.

A low growl erupts from his chest, its rumbling echoes around the surrounding area as a sharp warning. A large fox tail makes itself known as it creeps up along his back. It swishes around him then suddenly splits into two tails, then four, continuing to split a few more times until there are nine tails in total. The tails extend and grow into the length of his entire body, creating an image of a giant fan.

The tails snap and squirm around him like angry snakes, attacking the air with a loud whooshing sound. His ears grow larger and more defined on top of his head and his canines poke out and rest on his lower lip, looking sharp and deadly. The faint scars on his cheeks deepen and stretches out, making him look like he has whiskers.

The man opens his eyes; their glow outshines the redness and intensity of the odd moon. His pupils dilate into cat-like slits as he sniffs the air. He snarls at a particular scent his sensitive nose picks up.

Suddenly, the meadow is empty and there are no signs of the kitsune. The clearing seems to stand still in anticipation as silence settles over it.

Then a wind blows again, a bit harsher, and the leaves rattle on the branches. The red moon's brightness intensifies and illuminates the entire area, causing the trees' shadow to disappear.

Now, in the middle of the meadow, stands a tall raven-haired man with dark clothing. His gray wolf ears and bushy tail twitches as he examines the area. His glossy black eyes with specks of gold look up at the moon and he seems to shudder at the sight of it. He walks, careful not to make too much noise. It is way too quiet and he believes he knows why.

He hears rustling from far behind him, but he chooses not to turn around. He walks faster, but he knows it is in vain. He fell for the trap and now, he has to find a way to escape.

He trudges on, the moon is hiding nothing, yet he knows someone, or _something _that he can't see is there watching his every move. The wind swirls fallen leaves around his bare feet and the grass keeps on poking into his pale skin if he didn't keep moving. The trees seemed larger to him, the meadow stretching wider, and even the blood moon seems to mock him.

A twig snaps a few feet in front of him yet his wolf eyes didn't detect any movement. His eyes are lying, telling him there is nothing but the woods in front of him, but his nose tells him otherwise. He decides to turn, to find another exit, until he feels something warm and fuzzy wrap tightly around his ankles. Before he can register what was going on, his feet got yanked from under him and he face plants onto the ground.

He quickly tries to scramble to his feet, but he can feel his arms slipping from beneath him, the restraints yanking his wrists and twisting them behind his back. Before his face hits the ground again, his torso got wrapped up then his neck gets restrained.

Now, he is a few feet off the ground and he twists against his fuzzy chains. He finally realizes who is doing this to him, but his claws and sharp teeth can't reach the tails to fight back.

"Look who decided to come back, after such a long time." A deep voice grumbles out, and then a handsome blond with eyes like the current moon suddenly appears. The kitsune stares up at him, watching in amusement as the raven struggles fruitlessly.

"Naruto let me go." The wolf demands, yet his ears are pressing flat against his head, and his tail threatens to slump between his legs, but he didn't want to give the angry kitsune that satisfaction so he fights off the impulse.

"You're in _MY_ woods." Naruto hisses as the tails tighten and the wolf grunts, his breathing getting labored with the lack of oxygen, "You're trespassing my territory, Sasuke. You know I don't tolerate it." Naruto can feel his temper sparking up and his other tails whirl behind him with agitation.

"Ugh." Sasuke winces as the tails painfully constrict his neck and ribs. Then, after a minute or two, kitsune tails lighten up to let him breathe, yet not enough for the wolf to easily fight them off.

"Fortunately I am not going to kill you…this time." spoke the fox in a pleasant tone. A predatory look crosses Naruto's usually gentle face and Sasuke cringes at the sight.

"But I want to tell you one thing, Sasuke…" Naruto's tails slowly lowers Sasuke to the ground as he talked. Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief as his feet touch the spiky grass.

"What?" he barks out impatiently, getting ready for Naruto to let him go so he can run away.

'You're not leaving this time."

Sasuke didn't have time to react as he slams to the ground onto his back. Naruto's flexible tails hold him down and Sasuke can feel his instincts to flee kick in as his heart beats wildly in his chest. He's trapped.

"Hey!" Sasuke yells out and struggles even harder but the tails keep him still. He's losing his energy.

"Look, Sasuke, I don't like you running around and doing whatever the _hell_ you want!" Naruto yells in anger while baring his sharp teeth. The tails pull on Sasuke's arms and yank to his sides and pushes Sasuke's legs to open. Spread eagled, Sasuke's eyes widen in fear as the kitsune makes his way towards him.

"You think you're so tough and power huh?" Naruto whispers harshly, dropping into his hands and knees. The rest of his tails swish behind him as he crawls on Sasuke's body. "You think you can beat me? You think you can just come back and expect me not to be upset? No, I make the rules here." He taunts as he straddles the wolf and smirks at the worried looking Sasuke.

"Shhh…" Naruto coos as his hand caresses Sasuke's pale cheek in a comforting gesture. The tail that was wrapped around his neck wasn't there anymore, and Sasuke blinks in surprise. The kitsune's long nails leave red lines down the pale flesh, and Naruto feels warmth pooling in his stomach. Sasuke's breathing hitches at the burning sensation, realizing exactly where this is going.

Naruto leans down and captures Sasuke's mouth in a heated kiss. Sasuke gasps in surprise and his mouth got invaded by a hungry, dominating tongue.

"Mmf!" For some reason Sasuke is paralyzed and he can feel himself drowning in the kiss, and...Is he even breathing?

Naruto pulls away and Sasuke sucks in a breath. The kitsune sharp canines nip on Sasuke's lower lip and gently tugs it. Sasuke squirms, and feels himself starting to harden as the soft lips kiss across his cheek. The light kisses trail up to his wolf ear and he shudders as Naruto blows into it.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke dares to ask. He needs to know why this usually docile fox is doing such things to him. Naruto sighs as he feels all the emotions he had kept hidden for the wolf flood to the surface and reflects on his ruby eyes. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise and he feels his face go uncharacteristically hot. The wolf's heart beats frantically as the kitsune closes his eyes, only to open again with a look full of want.

"You're mine." Sasuke hears faintly as Naruto swiftly leans to kiss down his neck, sucking on his throat which makes his blood boil. Then, suddenly, Naruto bites down hard on his collarbone and Sasuke lets out a startled yelp. It hurts, but it sends more blood down his neither regions, and it's starting to ache.

Naruto smirks against Sasuke's flesh as he laps up the small amount the blood seeping out of his mark. His claws grab Sasuke's dark mesh shirt and quickly tears off the offending article. He looks down at Sasuke's short and grins at the bulge. He rips those off too, including the underwear, leaving the sexy wolf in all his naked glory. Sasuke starts to protest about his ripped clothing, until Naruto latches on his left nipple, which leaves him moaning.

Naruto's tongue swirls around his nipple, his clawed hand pinching the other nipple, pulling and tugging it. Sasuke groans and squirms at the ministrations, but the soft tails won't let him move. Speaking of the tails, a free one tickles down his stomach, only to wrap around his hardness.

"Fuck!" Sasuke groans, squeezing his eyes close and his long nails dig into the grass. The tail teases his length, and then gives it a tight squeeze, only to start tickling it again. Another tail brushes against his sack, gently flicking against it.

Naruto lifts his head, eyes glowing with lust as he mutters, "You like it, huh?" Sasuke didn't answer, his eyes glazing over in arousal.

He teases Sasuke's other nipple for a short time, then slowly trails his tongue downwards, dipping his tongue in his belly button while following the light happy-trail.

Sasuke's breathing quickens as Naruto reaches his hard length. The tail that was pleasuring him moves out of the way to brush against Sasuke's nipples as Naruto grabs his length and starts to stroke it. Sasuke bites his lip, muffling his cries of pleasures.

Naruto admires the heated pulsing beauty in front of him. It looks so…_appetizing._

His tongue licks the tip, tasting a hint of bitter pre-cum. Naruto decides that he likes the taste and he engulfs the heated mushroom head inside his mouth, his teeth lightly scrapping the length. Sasuke's hips jerk upwards and this time he didn't bother hiding his loud moan of bliss.

"Mmmm." Naruto hums around the tip and Sasuke shivers and twitches with the spine-tingling sensation. Sasuke nails dig deeper into the dirt as Naruto bobs his head slowly up and down along his length, slurping and swallowing around it. Sasuke desperately wants to grab hold of Naruto's head and force his length down his throat, but he knows he can't so he growls in frustration.

Naruto's red eyes twinkle with amusement at the sight of a sweaty desperate wolf, but his own length was hard and throbbing against his stomach so he decided to pick up the pace. His tongue laps and swirls around the hardness, sucking harder and moving his head faster.

Sasuke felt like he was going to burst any minute now, and his muscles tense up. Naruto realizes Sasuke swelled larger in his mouth, and stops. Sasuke whines and tries to thrust into the warm, wet mouth but Naruto lets him go with a 'pop' and tsks at him.

"We're just getting started Sasuke." Naruto smiles, his lips puffy and moist.

"Just hurry the fuck up." Sasuke bares his teeth and Naruto shakes his head. Sasuke felt a tail wrap around his length again and he felt happy that Naruto is going to get him off, until it wraps tightly around the base of his length, ensuring he won't be cumming anytime soon.

"Fuck you." Sasuke thrashes around in vain. "I can see 'fucking' is on your mind." Naruto chuckles as he leans back a bit to peel off his own shirt. Sasuke watches Naruto in lust, examining his tan torso and muscular abdomen. If only he can touch it…

Then Naruto quickly stands up, his tails not moving an inch off the wolf's body, and takes off his shorts and boxers, flinging it behind him and he quickly straddles Sasuke again. Sasuke hisses at Naruto's sweaty body rubs against his. He roughly rubs himself against Naruto tight stomach and Naruto grinds back.

Panting, they both gaze at each other until their mouths touched again and they battle for dominance. One of Naruto's hands makes its way into Sasuke's dark hair and yanks it back, making it easier for him to take control of the kiss.

Sasuke goes limp and lets Naruto's tongue explore his mouth as he pleases, and Naruto purrs in bliss. Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto busily prepares himself with his other hand, and it causes the kitsune to moan into wolf's mouth. Sasuke jolts as he feels Naruto's hand scrap his length and grasp it. Naruto shifts on top of him, and Sasuke's gasps as he realizes that Naruto is pushing him inside.

Naruto breaks the kiss with a groan, as he feels himself being penetrated. His tail lets go of Sasuke's length and Naruto slams his body down. They both let out a strangled cry. Naruto winces as he tries to relax himself, while Sasuke is struggling not to cum right there and then.

Naruto's tail lets go of his torso. His other tails slide up Sasuke's limbs, continuing to restrain Sasuke, but giving him more freedom to move. Sasuke reaches up and grasps Naruto's hips, and Naruto decides it is time to finish what he started.

He starts by rocking gently back and forth, both of them panting and Sasuke strains against the slow pace. Sasuke thrusts upwards violently, brushing against the bundle of nerves that made Naruto scream out in pleasure, and Sasuke smirks.

"Want to play rough?" Naruto gasps out, "Fine then."

Their joining became a violent animalistic coupling, Naruto riding on top of Sasuke, as he slams into the warm body again and again. "Come on, fuck me harder!" Naruto urges and Sasuke complies. Naruto starts to shake as he felt his body turn boneless and getting closer over the edge. His tails go limp, letting go of the wolf completely, and Sasuke takes advantage of the situation to withdraw and flip them over.

He stops for a few moments, examining the handsome fox's sweaty body, and it is Naruto's turn to whine in protest. Sasuke wolfishly smiles as he grabs Naruto's legs and lifts them over his shoulder. Naruto's lower body lifts up and now in the total mercy of the wolf. Sasuke thrusts his swollen member back into Naruto's backside, and it slams into Naruto's prostate. Naruto's vision blurs and loudly moans as his muscles tense up and he cums violently on their stomachs. He goes limp with orgasmic bliss.

Sasuke continues slamming deeply into Naruto, the feeling of Naruto tightening around him feels like pure heaven, until he thrusts one last time and howls as he came. He collapses on top of the blond, panting heavily.

A few minutes later, Naruto came to, blinking and smiling up at the wolf. He snuggles into Sasuke's neck and breathes in his scent. Sasuke barks out a laugh, tail wagging as he slides out of Naruto and sits back on his haunches.

"That was…Incredible." Sasuke admits as he lifts up the kitsune and wraps his arms around him fondly.

Naruto sighs in content and snuggles into Sasuke's muscular body, his tails slowly merging to one, and his claws turning into long nails. His scars turn barely visible, his ears shrunk into smaller cuter fox ears, and his eyes turn cerulean blue again.

Sasuke gently smiles at Naruto's familiar form and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. "You're also mine." Sasuke whispers softly and Naruto grins in happiness.

The illusion breaks and they are in the middle of the woods, lying on a cleared patch of dirt. The stars twinkle around them, the shadows reappear, and the animals came back to life. The wind blew happily as the crickets sing. A strong breeze blows across the woods and they were gone.

The full white moon glows brightly, with a red ring circling its form.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is: My masterpiece!<strong>

**I know my lemon is not perfect, but I am getting there! I hope...**

**Oh well, I hope you liked it, and review please! It makes me want to write more ;)**

**~Azursutle**


End file.
